


Binded Hands

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Hades is in love, but instead of trying to impress a certain Spring goddess, he thinks, "Hey, this is a great idea. I'll kidnap her and force her to love me!" You go, Hades! Show Aphrodite how true love REALLY works!





	Binded Hands

Binded by fate and cast in chains,  
I am now a prisoner of my own claim.  
Nothing said or done may break this spell,  
A spell so strong I dare not tell.

The beauty I see and pain I feel,  
My head is turning like a spinning wheel.  
Her graceful walk and gentle touch.  
The way my heart beats is all too much.

Love is rare for creatures like me.  
A flower like her should always be free.  
But these chains on my wrists I now wear,  
I will soon make hers to share.

Aphrodite’s magic works well, I admit,  
But even so, it will be her to submit.  
She’s warm and frail, but strong in words.  
Even so, she must bow to her lord.

She stays with me, no doubt of that.  
She will never be taken back.  
I know it breaks her heart so kind,  
But with these chains, she is always mine.


End file.
